Slovenia
Basics Slovenia has 4 networks: * Telekom Slovenje (formely Mobitel) * Si.mobil * Telemach '''mob. (formerly tušmobil) * '''T-2 and some MVNOs like IZI mobil and Spar Mobil. '2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz. 4G/LTE has started on 800, 900, 1800 and 2600 MHz. T-2 has a 3G-only network with roaming on Telekom Slovenje elsewhere. 'Telekom Slovenije (formerly Mobitel) Telekom Slovenije is the biggest Telco in the country market leader with the best coverage and 55% market share. It's 4G/LTE is accessible for prepaid and covers 86% already: Coverage map. It has frequencies on 800, 900, 1800 and 2600 MHz. 'Availability' in their stores: (Store locator), at petrol stations and post offices. *9.90 € SIM card only including 1 day of internet. *79 € LTE modem + SIM card. *99 € MiFi + SIM card. You may have to type *123# to check your balance and activate your number. The SIM card can be charged by credit card, value card (which can be get in many stores, postal offices, etc.) or 'Moneta Service'. 'Data feature packs' You can check the balance on your account and how many days you have left or by texting STANJE to 1917. Speed is up to 20/5 Mbps on 2G, 3G and 4G where available. When you first connect you will be automatically redirected to their webpage where you can choose which option to activate, check your credit and refill your card. This page is always free of charge. If you use more data you won't pay more, but speed will be reduced to 64 kbps. Voice calls, roaming abroad and other services are not possible, text is. 'More information' *APN: internet *Website in English: http://www.telekom.si/en/ 'Si.mobil' Si.mobil is the 2nd provider in the country. It's the local partner of Vodafone, belongs to the Telekom Austria Group and has a 30% market share. LTE started on 1800 MHz and recently on 800 MHz and is open for prepaid. It's coverage is almost on par with Telecom Slovenije and covers 80% by LTE already: coverage map 'Availability' Their data-only SIM is called SIMPLnet and available at their stores (store locator), at service stations, post offices and online to be sent to a Slovenian address. Combined standard and micro SIM are available: *10 €: SIM card with unlimited data for three days *29 €: 3G USB modem (Huawei E313H) + SIM card with data for three days Recharge cards of 5, 10 or 20 EUR are available all over the country. 'Data feature packages' Data and text only on this card, no voice or roaming. Max speed is 42 Mbps and charging interval is 10 KB. If you use your whole bundle of data your bandwidth will be limited to 128 Kbps till the end of the included days. You have to purchase these packages on your account. VisitorSIM ' VisitorSIM is a data-only SIM card offer for visitors in Slovenia, that is sold for 15 EUR in some hotels around the country (partner locator), or can be ordered online (using all major credit cards) and delivered (surcharge 1.20 EUR) to any address in Slovenia, incl. hotels and the Ljubljana airport, but not outside of the country. SIM comes in all sizes. No activation needed. Si.mobil top up vouchers can be used to recharge. SIM comes preloaded with 15 EUR for 15-day usage of max. 10 GB data transfer, whichever comes first. Tethering and VoIP services (Skype, Viber) are supported. LTE can be used as well, speeds up to 20 Mbit/s are possible. Validity of the SIM is 90 days after first use, which can be extended by topping up. After 270 days of no activity, SIM will be blocked. You can check the remaining data balance with USSD code *448#, or by visiting website www.simobil.si/visitorsim with your phone/tablet. For visitor SIM: FAQ on the VisitorSIM.si website or VisitorSIM on Facebook 'More information *Tethering, VoIP and even P2P is allowed. *APN: internet.simobil.si *Username: simobil *Password: internet *Website only in Slovenian: http://www.simobil.si/ 'Telemach '''mob.' (formerly tušmobil) Telemach started as tušmobil in 2007 and is the 3rd operator with a 12% market share in Slovenia what coverage and customers are concerned. In 2015 it was acquired by the leading cable TV and internet broadband provider Telemach to offer triple-play and was rebranded to Telemach in 2015. 4G/LTE is planned. Through a national roaming agreement is uses Telekom Slovenije 2G/3G outside of its own coverage. '''Availability Their prepaid package is available at their stores (locator), at service stations (MOL, maybe others too). it's called "free2go" and sold at 7.99 € containing 5 € valid for 90 days. You can buy reload cards in shops (kiosks, service stations, post offices) for 2€, 5€, 10€ or 20€. You enter *123*12-digit-code# and with your cellphone. Check credit by *123#. 'Data feature packs' For a top-up, you get monthly allowances of domestic minutes, SMS and data: * 2 €: 20 units as mins/SMS/MB * 5 €: 50 units as mins/SMS/MB * 10 €: unlimited calls to Telemach, dom. SMS and 100 mins to other networks and 100 MB * 20 €: unlimited calls to Telemach, SMS to all dom. networks, data and 200 mins to other networks Fair use policy: If you reach 1 GB of usage, speed will be reduced to 64 kbps. For the smaller bundles you can add 100 MB for 1 € by typing *121*2*2*1#. 'More information' *Website (in Slovenian): http://telemach.si *APN: internet 'T-2' T-2 is a pretty new network provider in Slovenia, focusing on Triple Play offers. Its own very limited network is on 3G only on 900 and 2100 Mhz in a few cities: Coverage map (Darker orange indicates data transfer coverage (UMTS)). It has a national roaming agreement with Telekom Slovenije in 2G and 3G in other areas. 'Availability ' For 10 € you get a SIM card and 100 MB of transfer in their stores: Store locator. 'Data feature packs' The default rate is 0.002 EUR per 10 kB in their own network and no roaming on Telekom Slovenije. They have monthly data packages on offer on their own network and on the roaming network of Telekom Slovenije: Beyond the quota, speed will be throttled to 384 kbit/s. 'More information' *APN: internet.t-2.net *T-2 website in English 'izimobil '(on Telekom Slovenije) izimobil is the most popular MVNO in the country. This Slovenian company operates on the good network of Telekom Slovenije in 2G and 3G, but not 4G (for coverage see above). 'Availability ' They offer different starter packs in their stores (store locator), at kiosks, the petrol stations of Petrol and OMV and the markets of Spar, Mercator, E.Leclerc, Big Bang and Tisak kiosks, where you find top up vouchers too: * izibrez meja paket (for lower calling rates abroad)'' and izidona paket: sold at 6 € with 2 € credit and another 2 € bonus after the first recharge. * ''izimesec paket: ''sold at 11.90 € with 3000 units included (as mins, SMS or MB) You can't switch between izimobil tariff lines. Top-up vouchers are at 5€, 10€, 20€ and 50€. 'Default Data rate' The default rate is 0.068 € per MB in all other lines, but ''izimesec that is 0.08 €/MB. If data doesn't work from the start, you will need to start data service by texting "IZIGPRS" to 1918. 'Data feature packs' They have monthly data packages on offer for their SIM cards: For activation text code to 3388. Speed is up to 21.6 Mbps on 2G and 3G. On izimesec bundles volume can be used for domestic data, voice and/or text. 'More information' *APN, username and password: izimobil *Website in Slovenian Spar Mobil '''(on Telekom Slovenije) The Spar retail chain in Slovenia opened a new MVNO on the Telekom Slovenije network in 2G and 3G in August 2015. '''Availability The SIM card starter pack is exclusively sold at Spar and Interspar markets in Slovenia (store locator) for 2.90 € without credit in all three sizes. Recharges and Credit check You can top up in their markets and newsstands using vouchers of 5, 10 or 20 €. To top up enter **144# and . Credit stays vaild for 90 days, SIM card needs to be recharged after 270 days. To check credit dial *144# and data balance text 'PORABA E' to 1919. Data feature packages Data by default outside of packages is charged at 6.6ct per MB. These two packages are offered: * Spar 1500: 1500 units = domestic minutes, domestic SMS or MB of data in any mixture for 30 days: 6.99 €, activation: text 'Spar 1500' to 1917 * Spar 3 GB: 3 GB for 30 days: 5.99 €, activation: text 'Spar 3 GB' to 1917 You can not book a new package ahead of time, but you can book both packages at the same time. Overuse is at default rate. Max. speed is at 4 Mbit/s. More information * APN: internet * Username: mobitel * Password: internet * Website (in Slovenian): http://www.spar-mobil.si/ Category:Europe Category:Country